Maggie's Favorite Lesbian
by SupremeMotherHen
Summary: Alex learns about Maggie's favorite lesbian on their way to the laundry mat.


There were many sides to Maggie that Alex was beginning to learn about. Some were cute beyond words, some silly and even some annoying, like her tendency to leave her towel on the bathroom floor. The surprising part was that Alex was excited to learn these things. She liked knowing that Maggie had a tendency to mix all of her food together before she ate. Alex loved the little bunny hop Maggie did when she put her too tight jeans on and how she always had to put her socks on first. The fact that she knew all of these tidbits about her girlfriend almost overwhelmed her when she thought too hard about it all. Truth be told, Alex could hardly remember her last boyfriend's hair color let alone any of his little quirks – if he even had any. Maggie told her that she was like an onion and Alex should relax and enjoy every layer. Alex proceeded to mock her for the rest of the day for pulling out a Shrek reference out of her ass.

One of Alex's favorite and the most surprising of Maggie's quirks was her car singing. To Maggie's credit, she didn't have a half bad voice. She wouldn't be wining any National City's Got Talent competition but she could hold a tune better than Alex. Maggie took her car singing seriously, she would warm up before getting in the car and crafted specific playlists to maximize her car performances. There were the aggressive, high-energy playlists that she saved for when she was working a case and the bubblegum pop ones that she reserved for when she drove alone. Then there was a secret Shrek soundtrack on Maggie's iPod that Alex stumbled on while searching for the Britney song that had been stuck in her head.

Maggie only bothered driving her car when she needed to do laundry, go grocery shopping or when it rained. She used her bike for everything else but the singing wasn't as satisfying when she was exposed to the elements. Today, Maggie had the day off and needed to run all of the errands she had put off while chasing down Roulette, again. Laundry had piled up and there was only half a bottle of orange juice and a cheese stick, in her refrigerator. Alex was forced to go home after spending two straight days at the D.E.O. and asked to tag along, if only to spend the day hanging out with her girlfriend. Maggie warned her that it would be boring domestic crap but Alex tossed on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, packed her dirty clothes, wrote her own grocery list and got a roll of quarters from the bank.

Alex stuffed her clothes into the backseat of Maggie's car and settled into the passenger seat. It took Maggie far longer than it should to merge into the ongoing traffic, from her parking spot outside of Alex's apartment. For someone that will go 70 on her bike, in the middle of traffic, Maggie was an annoyingly cautious car driver. She even saved the enthusiastic singing for traffic lights and congested roadways. It would annoy Alex more if Maggie didn't always look so cute when she would obsessively check her mirrors and make sure that her hands remained at 10 and 2. Today was no different, Maggie made sure Alex's seat belt was secure then checked her own. She made sure all of her mirrors were positioned properly and tried to eliminate as many blind spots as possible. She gripped the steering wheel and flexed her fingers a few times before gripping it firmly and easing her way from the curb and into the moderate traffic on Alex's block. She did the exact speed limit and kept at least two car lengths of distance between them and the minivan in front of them. There were a few muttered swears about the car behind them that was "riding their ass" as Maggie put it.

Alex waited patiently for them to merge onto the highway and get stuck in the lunch rush traffic. She didn't have to wait long until their 55mphs depleted to 5mphs. Alex knew what was next.

"Can you grab my iPod out of the glove compartment and hook it up to the aux cord?" Maggie asked, like clockwork.

Alex did as she was asked and tried to stifle her excitement. She wondered what Maggie had planned for this ride. She was hoping for another Ke$ha medley, filled with moderate gyrating and Maggie's sad attempts to mimic the auto-tune effects.

"Anything in particular?" Alex inquired. "Or should I put it on random."  
"No, young grasshopper, we'll be serenaded by my favorite lesbian. Go to the conveniently named 'My Favorite Lesbian' playlist."

Alex scrolled to find the playlist and racked her brain for who this could be. Was it Sara Bareilles? Maggie big listen to 'Winter Song' a lot, even though it was Summer. Is she a lesbian? Alex thought.

The opening cords to the first song were soothing and Alex liked the song already. Maggie hummed along, swaying in her seat. Alex was excited to find out about Maggie's favorite lesbian. She wondered if the newness of their relationship would wear off any time soon. They were already three months in and Alex swooned every time she learned something new about Maggie.

Alex swayed too until something caught her off guard.

"Um, Mags?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah?" Maggie continued swaying and humming along, hands still firmly in their correct position.

"I'm pretty sure this is a guy."

"Kinda. Hozier is technically a dude but I'm pretty sure there is a heartbroken lesbian inside of him." Maggie explained. "Am I really supposed to believe someone other than a lesbian wrote From Eden?"

"I don't know who Eden is."

"Relax young one, its song three and you will understand."

"Okay." Alex said, wearily. She wasn't sure how this guy could be Maggie's favorite lesbian but she was well-versed in all things gay and Alex had learned a lot from her already.

Maggie began mumbling the lyrics to the current song and Alex was surprised to hear how good she sounded. This style of music fit hr voice more than Baby One More Time.

"When I was kissing on my baby, And she put her love down soft and sweet, In the low lamp light I was free, Heaven and Hell were words to me" Maggie continued to sing while navigating around an accident.

Alex was a little embarrassed about what Maggie's voice and those lyrics were doing to her. They were at least 20 minutes from their first destination and Alex wasn't sure she would make I out in one piece.

30 minutes and two traffic collisions later, Alex was an absolute mess. Maggie should not have been allowed to sound this good. Coupled with this man who apparently did have a tiny lesbian hiding inside of him and making his music, Alex was a goner.

"The longing in From Eden sounds eerily familiar." Alex commented after their second time playing it through.

"Told ya Danvers, stick with me and I can show you the world." Maggie grinned when she finally pulled into the laundry mat parking lot. She winked and began unloading her clothes.

"Don't think I don't know you stole that from Aladdin."


End file.
